Princess Orchid Blossom
This is about a member of the Myst Empire, Princess Orchid Blossom, from ''Power Rangers Rise of the Elements. '' Biography As Princess Orchid Blossom Princess Orchid Blossom (also known as the Poisonous Orchid) is one of the lead generals of the Myst Empire serving Master Era, her father. She arrived on earth along with the rest of the Myst Empire through a leyline, or rip in time. Having previously been defeated by the Omega Master, Princess Orchid Blossom (along with the rest of the Myst Empire) were trapped in space and time, searching for an exit. Upon reaching the powerful leyline in Richardson, Maine, the Myst Empire rected vengence against the Omega Master and planned on destroying the world! Princess Orchid Blossom's first order of business was to kidnap Colin and use him as a trap for the rangers to try to rescue him and ultimately get trapped as well. Having failed on her plan, Princess Orchid Blossom was thrown into the catacombs of time. Princess Orchid Blossom found her way out, proving herself worthy. As Poisonous Orchid After many failed attempts at destroying the rangers, Princess Orchid Blossom used her powers to "upgrade" herself. Princess Orchid Blossom created a giant orchid which encased her and poisoned her body. Princess Orchid Blossom turned into a horrifying monster now having poison touch and toxic vines that could spit from her hands. She renamed herself Poisonous Orchid and tried to uproot Master Era from his position as leader. She failed but was able to wipe his memory of the event and also hypnotized him to give her supreme power causing the other generals great displeasure. Poisonous Orchid was so powerful that she became a harm to herself and others. In the middle of the night, Poisonous Orchid would take on an uncontrolable form causing her to kill anything and everything in her path. Her body became a plant in itself and started to poison itself. In Lost Connections, Poisonous Orchid's "other side" became permenant and Poisonous Orchids personallity turned into an evil bitter plant that grew into a large flower consuming the Myst Empire's hideout. This new Poisonous Orchid destroyed the whole Myst Empire and dug into Richardson Maine, growing into the center of the college. The college students and workers were put into a deep sleep. If not woken up soon, they would die. In the ranger outfits, they were not affected, but Poisonous Orchid could not be defeated. Poisonous Orchid was eventually defeated by the combined elements of all the rangers and the Omega Master. Poisonous Orchid was destroyed and sadly, so was the Omega Master. Poisonous Orchid turned into a withered up orchid flower and the college was turned back to normal by the goodness of the rangers and the Omega Masters. The withered up orchid flower disappeared into the ground, and a crack in the cement stayed, marking where the cold heart had fallen. Personallity *Princess Orchid Blossom had an evil heart and a sarcastic attitude, and took great pride in her work. *Poisonous Orchid had a cold heart and an evil and bitter personallity with strong hatred towards all who stood in her way. However, Poisonous Orchid becomes a mix of her original self and her new being in Power Rangers Jewel Knights. Abillities Coming Soon Gallery Poisonous Orchid 3.JPG|Poisonous Orchid as a shriveled up orchid flower Poisonous Orchid 2.jpg|Poisonous Orchid as she appears in Power Rangers Jewel Knights Category:Female Category:Female PR Villains Category:Power Rangers Rise of the Elements Category:Villains Category:Generals